


Beyond time

by Arweyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Crying, Crying Bucky Barnes, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Goodbyes, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arweyn/pseuds/Arweyn
Summary: It is hard to let a friend go, let him go, somewhere where he never comes back. Never.It drives you crazy, but it is good to know, that he is happy now.Finally happy after all this time.He may not be beside you, but he is in your heart.To the end of the line





	Beyond time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before you go on reading, please accept, i do speak english very well but however, it is not my native Language. So when there are some mistakes, just write down the comments. I will try to check better.

Beyond Time

 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and all what you can read. They belong to Marvel and I also do not get paid for this work.

 

WARNING: THERE ARE ENDGAME-SPOILERS

 

Bucky had always found it interesting to watch Steve sleep.This beautifully shaped face, soft, warm lips and distinctive nose.  
One last time ... One really last time. The last time before Steve would leave. Would go where he wouldn't come back, never again.  
Lately, he's had to think so much about Peggy and his best friend. Bucky knew he didn't deserve him, he knew Steve was taking his first true love before his eyes but damn, how much he had loved him. Damn, as he had sometimes imagined, they were only there for themselves, for each other, for no other.  
He knew that thinking like that was so much selfish of him. Somedays Bucky just wanted to spend all time with Steve, just talk to him. Talking about the old days, where they had called floating cars odd and now, he could hardly believe it, they were dealing with iron suits and unimaginable powerful stones. Talking how much women had done it to them, talking about how old they would get, how long they would be there for each other. So long, until death, they swore themselves.  
Steve, my friend, how much time had passed.  
Bucky's lips drew a smile as Steve turned his head and now turned his face to Bucky.

His eyelids with the long lashes closed up for Bucky as if in slow motion, releasing a stunning glimpse of his water blue eyes. Hell, he was beautiful. He wondered if anyone had even earned a man like him. One so brave, one so beautiful, one so trustworthy.  
He thought back. Steve had never let him down. Steve had always believed his friend, he had believed that one day he would be reunited.  
One day should live happily ever after. Steve had fought a war, a war against his friends in the present, only for Bucky, only for a brainmanipulated killer.  
And that only because he had felt horribly out of place and in time. Just so he had some of his actual life. Only that one understood him, one who knew that Steve had never been as robust inside as his body testified.  
Bucky smeared an unruly, blonde strand from Steve's face, the face replacing the pure term friend. 

His Steve, when he was so small, sick, without family, dreaming of one day creating into the army with the sick lungs and weak heart. And he thought of the hot summer night when he found Steve beating with another man. Bucky remembered how he put his arm around the narrow shoulders, how he had started protecting Steve, like a big brother. And then one moment to the next he might have perished, dead and then Steve showed up, saved him and he was then suddenly the little one.

Oh, as Steve looked at him now, sorrowful, smiling from the depths of his heart to say just one thing: It's all going to be fine.  
Bucky quickly whispered to suppress his trembling:

You know I will never forget you in life, I know, Steve, that everything is going to be fine, what else is it going to be? What will a life be without you? 

The tears broke like a dam, all the suppressed emotions hit Bucky like a storm. The wet ran down his unshaved cheeks and he swallowed heavily: 

Sorry 

He looked up to Steve to just get a little look, who betrayed everything.  
Steve's eyes were clear from the tears. His lips wet, a drop of his tears came down his nose.  
His face had a desperate face expression.

Bucky slowly stretched out his index finger and wiped away that tear.  
Immediately, he had to and inhale loudly. He felt Steve's warm hand encompassing his cheek and gently pushing up that he was looking at him. 

Buck?

Yes Steve? I am here. Now, here. Sitting right next to you. Steve. I'll miss you punk. And how I will.

Steve's chin was shaking and he closed his eyes, squeezed his tears out of the corners of his eyes and Bucky knew it was too much for Steve, too much emotions, too much tears, too much of real Steven Rogers, not Captain America. 

Bucky understood him so well. So good. Just too good.  
So good, that he took Steve's back of his head with his metal arm and slowly pushed towards his lips.  
Her two lips clashed. A wave of relief drove through his body while Steve groaned into the kiss.  
The tears didn't stop inning but there were tears of happiness, tears that replaced the expression of this beauty.  
They were insanely happy at that moment.  
Insanely happy that they had been allowed to get to know each other. That at that moment they had each other, held each other and cried.  
They briefly switched sides and Steve leaned, exhausted from all the feelings, on Bucky, the friend who was more than just a friend.

Do you think I won't miss you? You used to be everything to me, the world, the home. And I can't describe that gratitude in words, Buck. 

Bucky's voice was high and shaking as Steve stood up and looked down on Bucky.

Stay! Please Steve! I don't know what to do without you! Please stay! Please Steve! Please don't leave me! Please.  
Bucky had moved off the bed. He lay at the tap-covered floor of Steve's room, curved and wet from the many tears. He trembled and cradled.

 

Bucky ... 

No! Don't go! Please Steve!  
As Steve walked off from Bucky, Bucky extended his hand to grab Steve's trousers. He didn't let go. He didn't want to be left alone. 

STAY! Please! Please! STEVE!

His friend pulled the trousers out of Bucky's fingers and walked away with firm steps.

No 

He turned around.

I can't wait anymore. I waited too long. Too long Bucky. So long. Imagine, 70 years trapped in the ice, the last words of my desperate love. Waking up in a completely different, unknown environment. It's been tough so far, Buck, the road are here has been hard, all the fights, the wounds, the grief. But I put up with it and siehwhereI am, Buck, at the end. I need redemption. A redemption from all that. I haven't seen her for so long, Peggy, her face, her smile. Her everything.

Bucky was still lying on the ground's eyes closed, where mute tears ran down as rivers descended his face.  
Bucky felt a pain he couldn't explain. It was a strange pain, a strange and yet so painful. Steve knew what he wanted. It made Bucky strangely happy, Steve knew what was good for him, he was aware of it.  
He finally thought one time about himself.  
He had found his love after so long. He was somehow proud of Steve.  
Surely the best friend you could have, the best mate.

*********************************************************

Bucky was standing there when Steve looked at him one last time.  
In his Captain America uniform, hair combed nicely backwards and shaved as always flawlessly. Steve looked at Bucky longer than necessary and smiled at him.  
It was a smile that proudly said, you're going to do this without me.

The truth was he would never pass anything without Steve. Never. He felt so.

Now Steve was close to him. Close enough to try to capture his lips one last time.

He didn't.

Steve started : 

Don't do anything stupid until I come back. 

Bucky also drew a grin and replied like automatically:

How can I? You take all the stupid with you.

They came up to each other and hugged quickly. One last time for 3 seconds. 

The performance was painful.

Really, really painful. 

Steve had lost his smile, he looked sad and in that moment, alongside Steve, at once felt so alone, small and lost.

He pushed aside the thought, he would talk to Sam.

God, I'm going to miss you, mate. 

Bucky brought the sentence out so quickly that he doubted Steve didn't understand him.

He had. 

It's all going to be okay.

Steve turned around and went to the pedestal where the portal glowed red. It looked strange and Bucky felt something like fear for Steve.

How long will that last?

Sam turned to Bruce.

As long as it takes for him, for us five seconds. Ready Cap? 

Steve nodded and was in the white quantum suit after the push of a button.

The helmet snapped over his beautiful face and time pulled him away along with suitcase with the Infinity stones and Mjolnir.

One... two... three... four... and five.

Nothing, nobody was on the platform, no Steve.

Bruce, where is he? 

Sam called but Bruce couldn't explain it. He tried a few push of a button.  
To no avail.  
He was gone.  
Reality hit Bucky deeply.  
He wanted to suppress the tears, but he couldn't. He was no longer with him.  
Steve. His Steve.  
The little boy from Brooklyn, the sick one and with such big dreams

Don't win the war until I'm there.

He had said so in those times.  
He had always been like that, just like he was a minute ago. All his life he hadn't been happy enough. He had always thought of the others beforehand, then him.  
No selfishness, no commonality.  
He deserved it, he quite simply deserved to return to his real world after all these years, to his sweetheart. To Peggy. 

He wiped away the tears and knew Steve was happy. Steve had found his goal, what he really wanted.  
The thought was painful and degrading. 

 

He would always love Steve, just as he had always done.  
From the time they met to now. He wouldn't be here without Steve.  
He'd probably be dead now.  
He was so grateful.  
Thank you, Steve, Bucky thought while tears again begun to run over his face.

You will stay in my heart, always and everywhere.

Just always.

Always,

to the end of the line.

 

*********************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing so emotional. I don't really knew what I wrote. Hope it was not too sad. But I just had to write about. How Bucky was feeling at that moments.
> 
> So, this is my first Fanfiction here. I am learning and get myself better. I am crazy to write more!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
